Shirley's tentacle rape experience chapter 7
by shadowman721
Summary: We meet the tentacle demons new ability and what are they planning to use with disappering girls and boys.


Skyler was leading the group of boys and girls to fight the demons. Terry is staying with Shirley to protect her back. When the demons began to enter the village the archers kept shooting arrows killing 10's of demons. Then the actuall war had begun. People shooting and tentacles moving around. The village was winning at first until the demon's leader came out in to the battlefield. Then everything went downhill. Tentacles started to grab boys and girls. They rip off their clothes and start to caress the boy's penis. Then about 4-5 tiny thin tentacles start to spread open the opening of his foreskin then a tentacle(that was meant to rape girl's vagina's and ass's) inserted itself into the boy's penis causing a ton of pain. The tentacle was the size of a baby. The boy's penis was stretched to its limit and blood was starting to ooze out. Pain had overcome the boy and was dead by the time the tentacle was only 1/2 inch inside. Shirley saw what had happened and she told Skyler to get away from the monsters. Then a girl was grabbed off of the ground and ripped its clothes to pieces. 2 thin tentacles spread out the opening of her milk duct and inserted a tentacles inside of both nipples. A penis like tentacle emerged out of the monster and rubbed against the12 year old's virgin pussy. Then the giant tentacle the size of 11 inches inserted itself into her pussy and blood came rushing out immediatly as it squirms and thrusts as its going deeper and deeper inside. The girl was dead as soon as it reached her womb.

After the fight, Nobody survived excpet for Skyler, Terry, and Shirley. They looked around the village and found two survivors. A 11 year old girl and a 10 year old boy. They were Jade and Jillian. They went with the group and went onward.

**1 hour later**

Jade and Jillian were outside talking to each other. Terry and Shirley went to the bathroom to urinate and deficate(pee and poo if u didn't know, lol) Skyler was gathering clothes and ammo to move on. The 5 people move on to the next nearest village. As soon as they get there they see a big castle wall. They quickly head to the front and they get let inside. They go up to the castle and talk to the mayor. They tell him that the demons are going to attack here next and they need to prepare. They act quickly and get prepared. The mayor gives them a big house to stay in and they head inside. In the house there are 3 bedroom, 2 showers, a kitchen, and 2 bathrooms. Jillian goes upstairs and decides to take a shower. She undresses and turns the water on. Shirley and Terry head into a bedroom and change clothes and Skyler heads into his room to rest. After Jillian takes a shower, Jade takes a shower right after. Jade gets into the showers. He undresses and starts his shower.

As Jade is in the shower, tentacles are coming into the shower throught the drain and the shower head. He closes his eyes while showering and then tentacles start to emerge and grab his legs, body, and neck. A tentacles emerges from the drain and aims directly at his tiny penis. It gets closer and then it immediatly jumps into the tiny hole inside the entrance. Jade screams and blushes as it goes deeper inside toward the area of his penis that holds all the sperm. Jade grabs ahold of the tentacle and tries to stop it from going deeper but as he resists another tentacle starts to shoot up into his anus. Still trying to pull out the tentacle that approaches his sperm, his anus is gushing out blood and in a matter of seconds a sharp pain comes into Jade's penis as the tentacle is sucking up all the sperm inside his testicles. Pain overwhelmes him as there is little to nothing left in his penis and it leaves him disappered and out of sight.

You wanted longer, now u got it. Chapter 8 will be coming out in a week maybe so hng tight and remember to read back on to all my chapters.

Remember to leave your ideas for the new series and follow me. See you later Shadows!


End file.
